Thieves in Tokyo
by Star Wish
Summary: AU: By day, she's the new student and he's the student council officer at school. By night, they're Saint Star and Night Magician! With two thieves on the loose, how is one high school detective going to keep the peace? It'll definitely get complicated...
1. Event 0 The Saint Returns

Disclaimer: Despite my wish to own these characters, they still belong to CLAMP. The Dimension Witch says I don't have enough payment.

**

* * *

**

**Event 0: The Saint Returns**

Rose-colored boots quietly made their way across the floor. They passed several silver cylindrical shaped cans before stopping at a wooden box exclaiming: "Dangerous. Highly explosive."

"All set and ready to go," came the murmur, with a hint of glee. The voice was female.

Sitting atop the wooden box was a yellow-orange cat. He stretched, yawning playfully. Rose gloves reached out to claim the red cap adorned with a blue bow placed beside the tomcat. Securing the hat on a head of auburn hair, the young woman said, "Time to go, Kero-chan."

With a swish of the woman's matching cape, Kero jumped off the crate and followed.

"Countdown to fireworks: exactly thirty minutes."

* * *

"So how was it?" an anxious Tomoyo Daidouji asked. 

Across the small table, Eriol Hiiragizawa smiled. Setting his fork on his finished plate he praised, "The cake was delicious as always, Tomoyo-san."

"Oh!" Tomoyo said suddenly. "Let me get you something to drink before you go…" Using her arms, the sixteen-year-old girl started to wheel herself away from the table to one side of the room. The wheelchair stopped, however, when Eriol tugged at the handlebars behind her.

"Let me help," he said kindly as he pushed the wheelchair for her.

"I can do this myself," Tomoyo protested, but Eriol just chuckled. The two crossed the big expanse of Tomoyo's bedroom and reached the tea table in no time. Tomoyo poured a cup of tea for Eriol and offered it to him.

Tomoyo studied her dear friend, dressed in a black and white suit, as he drank. Eriol noticed and stopped drinking, asking, "Is something wrong?"

Tomoyo shook her head. "No, nothing. Finish your cup," she said sternly.

Tomoyo then proceeded to wheel herself to her large bed. She reached for the black cape and the white mask that was placed neatly on her bed. Turning around, she saw Eriol gathering the plates on the table.

"Oh no, Hi-kun, I'll do that."

"But, the dishes…"

"I'll do it," Tomoyo insisted. She handed the cape and mask to Eriol. "You should go," she said with a smile. "It's almost eight o'clock. After all, you can't be late."

Eriol fastened the cape around his neck and the mask around his head. He put on his white gloves and the top hat. Tomoyo followed him through the glass doors and onto the balcony. Eriol turned around and said politely, "Thank you for the cake, Tomoyo-san."

She beamed. "Be careful." And with that, the Night Magician leapt off the balcony and disappeared into the night.

_Countdown in: fifteen minutes._

* * *

The speaker crackled to life, killing the silence of the night. "Commander! There was movement in the south wing. Request for advance." 

Quickly, a high school male grabbed the speakerphone. "Request denied. Do not move unless you see the _real_ Magician. He's trying to trick you with illusions."

Syaoran Li sighed as he ran a hand through his already messy brown hair. "I'm working with a bunch of idiots."

Syaoran, still dressed in his school uniform, reached into the pocket of his navy blue pants and retrieved the Night Magician's calling card. It read: "Tonight, at 8 pm, the Night Magician will retrieve Kobayashi's glass bowl from Tokyo's Grand Art Museum."

With a determined look on his face, Syaoran vowed, "I will stop you, Night Magician."

Suddenly, something dropped from the tree branches above onto the commander's head. Syaoran shouted, as he tried to remove writhing creature from his shoulders. There was a hiss, and a white blur dropped to the ground. Forcefully, Syaoran pulled the cat off, as the cat made a swipe at the cheek. At the unexpected sting, Syaoran dropped the tomcat.

Kero dropped on all fours, skulking in the shadows created by the tree. He made another hiss at his newfound enemy before retreating into the night.

Angrily, Syaoran started after the unknown cat, but noticed a white card on the ground. It was shaped in a five-pointed star where in the center it read: "At 8:05 pm, I will make a _bang! _at Tokyo Tower. --Saint Star."

"What the-!"

_Countdown in: five minutes._

* * *

Kero returned to the cherry blossom tree where a certain woman was hidden in the shadows. Jumping to the branch where she sat, the cat nudged his mistress. "Back so soon, Kero-chan?" she reached behind Kero's ears and the cat purred. "Did you give it to the right person?" 

Kero nodded and a grin formed on the lady's lips. "Then, here's your reward." She handed the cat a cream puff, and Kero pounced, devouring the sweet treat.

Sakura Kinomoto leaned back on the branch of the tree as the green in her eyes sparkled. "It's a good thing this tree is here. It's the perfect spot to see everything."

_Countdown in: one minute._

* * *

"Freeze!" the police shouted, chasing after the elusive cape. 

Effortlessly, Eriol turned the corridor and ran up the stairs. The glass bowl was safely tucked in his arm. With a magical twist of his fingers, the door to the rooftop popped open.

A cold breeze met Eriol as he was greeted with silence. As the stars twinkled in the sky above, Eriol was hit with a sense of foreboding.

The moment was over when the police rushed out the door. "Freeze! We have you cornered!"

Eriol smirked behind his mask. On the contrary, he was in the perfect place to escape. It was interesting to Eriol, however, how Syaoran didn't make an appearance that evening. He smiled sadly. "I'm sorry for making you go through the trouble of following me here, but now I must take my leave." The Night Magician was about to start on his grand exit when…

_KA-BOOM!_

A loud noise exploded and everyone turned to look. Another flash of light exploded into gigantic five-pointed stars and flowers around Tokyo Tower. Stunned, the law force, along with half the population of Tokyo, stared at their famous landmark as it was showered with fireworks.

Eriol recovered quickly and took the opportunity to escape without the usual impressive gesture.

_Countdown: 0._

* * *

Tomoyo flung open the veranda doors, worried, and was shocked when she saw the night sky. 

Syaoran set his mouth in a determined line as he faced Tokyo Tower.

Eriol turned around to see the sky when he was a safe distance away from the police.

Lastly, Sakura smiled as she read her message.

In glittering letters, the stars said: "THE SAINT IS BACK!"

* * *

Like it? Don't like it? Review and tell me about it! - I don't update unless I get some reviews!  
Also: please read my other story: Memory Not Forgotten! 


	2. Event 1 The Glass Bowl Returned

_**"Good morning, Tokyo! Mokona-chan here on your favorite station, CLAMP radio. Broadcasting straight from the campus of CLAMP School to give you the hottest news. Speaking of which, did everyone see last night's fireworks show announcing the return of a very fond thief? Seven years ago, Saint Blossom and our own Night Magician were, well… as thick as thieves. Wonder if the Magician would be so willing to forgive the Saint for her sudden departure? Is Tokyo about to become the place of a power struggle? If you don't know the answer, then you must definitely be new here."**_

A slender hand reached on the shelf to turn off the alarm radio before retreating underneath the covers. Groaning, the mound beneath the blankets shifted. "A few more minutes…" came the muffled reply.

"Sakura-chan, you don't want to be late on your first day of school!"

The blankets didn't move.

"Mreow!" A swift yellow-orange blur pounced on the comforter with a loud screech. Grabbing a corner in his mouth, he pulled off the bedspread to reveal the drowsy teen. The teenager who also happened to be moonlighting as the thief Saint Star. Shaking his head at her, Kero jumped on the shelf above her head and one by one tipped the items over, including a stuffed doll dressed in pink. Sakura winced as they hit her on the head.

"I'm up! I'm up, Kero-chan!" Rubbing her head, she glared at her old friend as she dutifully replaced the items. Kero haughtily walked out of the room and jumped down the stairs.

"Good job, Kero-chan," Fujitaka Kinomoto praised, placing a saucer of milk and scratching behind the cat's years. Kero purred at the attention.

"Ohayoo!" Sakura greeted, now dressed smartly in a navy blue uniform. The tie around her neck and the pocket square in her breast pocket were a matching shade of scarlet, while gold letters proudly stated CLAMP. Her long, wavy auburn hair was held back by a bold red headband. "Good morning, Okaa-san," she said to the picture frame of a young woman as the family sat down for breakfast.

CLAMP School happens to be an enormous institution encompassing kindergarten, elementary, junior high, high school, and university divisions. The campus can be likened to a small town, complete with movie theaters, hospitals, a Catholic church, and living facilities. Father Fujitaka and daughter Sakura Kinomoto lived in such a facility: The Tsubasa Building, room 303.

"Be good while we're gone, Kero-chan," Sakura grinned as she secured the door. Draping her pink roller-skates over her shoulder she cheerfully greeted the occupant stepping off the elevator. "Good morning!"

"Good morning," the female returned, eyeing the fact that they were both wearing identical uniforms. Yet Fanren Li did not know the fellow junior, even though she knew everyone who attended CLAMP School, and vowed to learn more about the girl as she continued onto room 302. Not a beat later, a figure came out of the room as a cell phone rang and he dug it out of his pants to answer it.

He was also dressed in a CLAMP school uniform, only with slight changes. He wore the second-year red tie, but in his pocket was the telltale student council white pocket square. Leaning on his door, he spoke into the phone, giving a nod to his twin sister in greeting.

"Yeah, it's me, Syaoran."

Fanren waited until he was done with his call to grin wickedly before launching into a gigantic hug as a proper hello. Syaoran sighed, letting her get her hugs over and done with, being used to this. She cupped his face, noticing a bandage covering his cheek. "What's this?"

He moved out of her grasp, slightly irritated that an animal had gotten the better of him. "A cat scratched me."

"Well, only you would look so ruggedly handsome after a cat attack," Fanren teased, kissing his cheek affectionately. "And was that Mother on the phone?" she asked him.

"Yeah, it was Mot-" he corrected himself. "It was the Chief. She wants to come into the Station."

Fanren raised her eyes in anticipation of the gossip while she wrapped her arm around his. "So is it true? Did Saint Blossom really come back?"

Syaoran frowned, remembering the star-shaped calling card that clearly named a _"Saint Star"_. "We can't be sure, but _someone_'s issuing a challenge to the police. In fact, I think she _or he_ is using the name Saint to cause trouble."

Fanren pouted. "Darn. The Saint was _such_ a legend."

Her twin frowned at her. "Fanren. A thief is a thief."

Smiling sweetly to appease him, she said, "And you'll catch her, won't you, little brother." He rolled his eyes at the nickname. She quickly changed the topic, "Say, did you get any new neighbors recently?"

He shrugged, "I think some people moved into the room next door a few days ago. I saw the boxes."

Silently noting that her anti-social brother had not even bothered to meet his next-door neighbors, Fanren reluctantly let him go as they started to part ways. She was heading early to school, while he obediently started to the station. "Lunch under the tree?" she called out to him. "I'll bring you a bento!" She grinned when he turned back to give her a nod.

Moments later, Syaoran reached the Police Station where his own mother was the highest-ranking officer. _And his boss._ He knocked on her door, stating, "Detective Syaoran Li here."

"Come in."

Police Chief Yelan Li looked even more imposing behind her grand desk. Although having coveted the position after her husband's death, there was no one who could say she was not suitable for the job. She stared down her son with cold eyes of disappointment and failure. Pointing to the morning newspaper, she frowned at him saying, "Detective, you failed _once again_ to capture Night Magician. Did his accomplice Saint Blossom succeed in distracting you?"

Syaoran coughed behind his hand, shifting uncomfortably. The newspapers were always getting out of hand, going as far as speculating that Saint Blossom had returned to the Magician's side this time. "It can't be determined yet if this 'Saint' is really Saint Blossom, or if he or she will be helping Night Magician. All that's decided is that there is a new face who decided to make our work more difficult. However, I will capture the Magician, Moth- Chief."

"I don't want promises, I want results, detective," Chief Yelan said sharply. "Regardless, this new criminal will be added to your cases, just in case she ends up as the Magician's accomplice. That is all." She waved him off. "And Syaoran," she added softly. "If there are no results, I will have you move out of that apartment and back into the house."

Syaoran nodded before closing the door behind him. He would capture Night Magician and 'Saint Blossom' by the end of the year, he vowed. His sanity could not bear it if he had to spend one more day with his mother and four sisters.

* * *

"I'm Sakura Kinomoto, nice to meet you," the brunette introduced herself to class 2-B with a wry grin. "I'm hoping this year will be a lot of fun." _And it will be,_ she promised silently as the light danced in her eyes.

"Kinomoto, you can sit …" the homeroom teacher, Mrs. Makiko Midori of the English Department, scanned the room for an open seat. "…next to Li-san. Li, raise your hand please."

Sakura's eyes widened when she realized who she would be sitting next to. But she couldn't help but smile in return to Li as she sat down at her new desk. "The elevator, right?"

"Hn," Fanren nodded with a matching grin. "Fanren Li. Just moved in?"

"Yep. Tsubasa Unit 303." Sakura's eyes were daring, _Come and visit._

The amber eyes widened approvingly. "Blood type?"

"A. And you?"

"O. Worst subject?"

"Math. Favorite subject?"

"PE." And they knew they had something in common. "Club choice?"

"Cheerleading."

Another approving look and Fanren asked the important question. "Attached?"

"Not currently. You?"

"Same here. So…" Fanren gave the other girl another sweeping look. "…Sakura-chan?"

Sakura's grin was brilliant, glad to have made a friend so quickly. "Only if I can call you Fanren."

"Deal."

There happened to be a wide grin on Fanren's face as she raised a hand. "Midori-sensei, I would like to my switch partner for class rep. I nominate Sakura-chan."

The teacher asked the opinion of the class, who agreed with their class princess. Everyone knew that Syaoran Li was the controlling force of the Student Council, but it was his twin sister Fanren Li who had _him_ around her finger. It was not a good idea to cross Fanren, so if she approved of the new kid, _everyone_ approved. She shot the new girl a thumbs-up, saying, "Stick with me, Sakura-chan. You'll fit right in."

_Infiltration and daytime persona covered? _Check.

* * *

Having desks sit next to each other really helped Sakura bond with Fanren. The girl also had a bright and bubbly personality that it was completely compatible with Sakura's. The two became such fast friends that it was like they knew each other for years instead of just that morning. For lunch, Fanren invited Sakura to eat with her and the girls under the school's wisteria tree, which Sakura grandly accepted. However, Fanren forgot her bento so Sakura waited outside the classroom before they could head to the tree together. The cherry blossom was waving her hand in greeting to new friends who passed in the hall when a comment caught her ear.

"…really, the Saint doesn't have a chance in Tokyo."

Frowning, Sakura tried to quell the anger that sparked within her. Turning around to see who exactly insulted the Saint, she spotted a pair who just passed her. She wasn't sure if they were the ones, but her eyes gravitated towards the male with chestnut hair.

Just then he turned around, as if he knew he was being stared at. Something about his amber eyes simply drew her in, making Sakura unable to pull away. Was it because she accepted his challenge or because of something more?

"Syaoran-sempai? Syaoran." Behind him, Eriol Hiiragizawa looked to see what had captured his friend's attention. It surprised him that it happened to be a green-eyed brunette; it wasn't very often that the Student Council Vice President gave a girl the time of day. (Try never.) Eriol looked again at the new girl. Lovely girl or not, Syaoran already had his hands busy whenever Eriol turned into the Night Magician. And oh, how much fun that proved to be.

"Syaoran." This time he did turn around when Eriol put a hand on his shoulder. He grinned. "Lunch awaits. Let's go."

"Sakura." She was also pulled out of the staring contest when Fanren hooked arms around her, bentos in hand. Fanren cocked an eyebrow and matched it with a secretive smile when she realized who just walked away. "That's the Vice President you were ogling at, you know."

Sakura instantly turned red. "You're wrong! I wasn't- I mean, I don't-"

Fanren giggled as she pulled the other outside. "Come on, I'm starving." As the two approached the wisteria tree, the girls, (cheerleaders and Student Council fan club alike) greeted their new student with fervor. Fanren settled into her place next to Syaoran, smiling sweetly at Eriol who shifted to make space for her. She handed a bento to her sibling. "Syaoran Li, the Vice President," Fanren introduced.

"Hajimemashite," Syaoran grunted.

"And my twin brother," Fanren added, giving Sakura a sly smile. The green-eyed girl fought down a blush.

"This is our Treasurer, Eriol Hiiragizawa." The mentioned gave her a glance smoldering with mysteries and riddles before resting into a face of politeness. He nodded in greeting. When Eriol shifted the conversation to the Saint, everyone, including Sakura, who had even heard of the two thieving legends back in her hometown, could not help but add their two cents in.

"I can't believe there are two thieves in Tokyo now."

"Saint Blossom and Night Magician together again? Wow!"

"So you really believe the Magician will join the Saint?" Eriol inquired openly.

"Of course, those two are friends, aren't they?"

"Yeah. Together they were unstoppable, not even the police could catch them!"

"That was a long time ago, though. Things are different now," Sakura insisted.

"Then Mokona-chan will be right? Power struggle?"

"They're going to fight over who gets Tokyo?"

Eriol smirked. "I don't know about you, but soon the Saint will be a faint memory. No one can compete with the Magician."

"A long time ago the Saint always beat the Magician," argued Sakura. "She'll do it again."

"Who do you think will win this time? The Saint or the Magician?"

"Saint-" "-Magician." Sakura and Eriol exchanged frowned glances at the difference of opinion.

"The Saint uses her own wit help those in need," she shot back.

"The Magician is clever enough to steal beneath the noses of the police and still returns the items," he countered.

Sakura tried not to get agitated. "The Saint steals for a purpose."

Eriol almost raised his voice. "The Magician proves how faulty the security is."

"Both are you are forgetting one thing," Syaoran interrupted as finally joined the conversation. "They are both thieves. Both of them will pay for their crimes."

_We'll see about that,_ both Eriol and Sakura thought.

* * *

The CLAMP School's Catholic Church stood majestically, while its white alabaster stone reflected the bright light of the afternoon sun. A gleaming cross was raised atop the bell tower, and all of the tall windows were made out of stained glass. Up the numerous steps and through the double doors, the inside of the church revealed the pews and the display of the altar.

At the front, Rika Sasaki used a matchstick to light up the candles. Instead of her school uniform, she wore the white habit of a nun. The headdress completely covered her chin-length brown hair, only showing her small round face.

"Sasaki-chan." A hand reached to touch her shoulder lightly and she turned. "Someone would like to speak with you in the confessional."

Rika bowed reverently with a smile. "Thank you, Father Tereda."

The nun-in-training slipped into the dark booth. Immediately the other person spoke, softly but loud enough for her to hear. "Forgive me Lord, for I have sinned…"

"Go on," Rika prompted.

"…I caused everyone trouble by setting off fireworks."

Instantly the partition was slid aside and Rika shared a matching grin. "Sakura-san. It is nice to see you again."

The auburn-haired gave a little wave from the other room. Then her face turned to concern. "Is there any news?"

Rika shook her head, smiling softly. "No lost sheep at the moment. All I've heard is the exciting news of the Saint's return. That was quite a display, Sakura-san."

She grinned in response. "I have friends in many places."

"It must have left somewhat of a mess. You remembered not to leave any evidence behind, yes?"

Sakura blinked then inwardly cringed. "I have to go check on something. See you later, Rika-san," she said as she headed out.

At Tokyo Tower, Syaoran and his team of investigators shook their heads at the clutter of firework canisters and explosives. Luckily the landmark wasn't damaged, or else the Saint would have a lot more to answer for than just public disturbance. "Gather everything and clean it up," the detective told his team. The officers nodded, saluting their superior respectfully. Hoping to find some clues, Syaoran started to walk around.

It was then he caught sight of someone else. "You there!" he called out. She was wearing the CLAMP uniform, so he should know her name… "Kinomoto! What are you doing here?"

Sakura turned around, almost jumping out of her skin. "Li-san! Ah, um…" searching wildly for an excuse, "I wanted to see the Tower, since I'm new here." She laughed nervously. "There's not a lot of people here, huh?"

Unsmiling, he told her, "That's because Tokyo Tower is closed for the day. It's roped off for the police. You shouldn't be here," Syaoran said, grabbing her arm to lead her out. He hated interlopers. She could have damaged potential evidence or leaked information to the public.

Immediately Sakura frowned. She didn't deserve this rough treatment. Wrenching out of his grasp she snapped, "Okay, I'll leave. Let go of me!" She was going to leave in a huff without doing what she came for when something sparkled in the distance. "What is that?"

Silently Syaoran walked over catching sight of a glass bowl glimmering in the afternoon sun. Using a handkerchief to examine the item closely, he murmured, "It's the Kobayashi bowl."

Sakura softly gasped, disbelief showing on her face. "So it's true. He really does return them…" She had seen the newspapers detailing Night Magician's last heist, complete with pictures of the stolen item. It was only a matter of time the glass would be returned, the papers said. Sakura didn't believe it… but it seemed like the Magician was not a common thief after all.

Still examining the bowl, which was expectedly and thankfully undamaged, Syaoran noticed his companion had bent down to pick something up. "This fell to the floor," she told him, showing him a star shaped note.

Syaoran cursed under his breath. "Drop it in the bowl," he ordered. Another note from Saint Star, and it was already compromised. "And you should leave, Kinomoto."

Again a glare flashed in Sakura's eyes. This guy was nothing like his twin sister! "Fine! I'm going!" She'd delivered the message, so there was nothing else to do here. (There was nothing incriminating left but she still felt bad for the mess.) Stomping off in the direction of the exit, Sakura left feeling furious. Who did the Vice President think he is? What was he doing there, anyway?

Girls. He would never understand them. Rolling his eyes, Syaoran focused on the note, which was short and simple. "Sorry for the mess. –Saint Star."

Night returning items, Star apologizing? Of all the thieves he had to catch, he had to get the ones with morals. The detective in him shook his head. Thieves were criminals, and it was his job to stop them. Carrying the glass bowl and the note, he decided to head back and package the items for safekeeping.

Thieves were thieves, and that was that.

* * *

"Tadaima!" Sakura spoke happily as she returned home after school. Since Fanren the cheerleading captain arranged for Sakura's tryouts to be tomorrow, it would be best if Sakura had a good night's rest. Besides, today was a good day. She made some friends and nobody suspected anything else.

"Welcome home," Fujitaka greeted her. "You have a guest," he said as he stepped aside to reveal a grinning dark haired girl.

"Tomoyo-chan!" exclaimed Sakura as she flew herself into Tomoyo Daidouji's embrace. It was a well-practiced routine: Tomoyo would raise her arms and Sakura would complete the hug. With Tomoyo in a wheelchair it might have changed the way things were done but their friendship still remained.

"How mean, Sakura-chan," Tomoyo pouted. "You never told me you were returning to Tokyo."

Sakura pulled back to grin wickedly. "Surprise!" she whispered. Then speaking normally she asked, "How did you find out where I live, anyway?"

Tomoyo returned a secretive smile. "I have my ways."

A close relative and friend of the family, Tomoyo was invited to stay for dinner. Catching up took no time at all. Fujitaka had been reinstated as a professor on the university division and Sakura joined the high school. They had enough of living in the rural town of Tomoeda, so they returned to Tokyo. Tomoyo was more than glad to have them back.

Sakura offered to accompany her friend downstairs, where a car waited. In the elevator, Tomoyo finally confronted the brunette. "Sakura, are you the Saint that everybody's talking about?"

Looking away quickly, Sakura mumbled, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Sighing, Tomoyo said, "I was there when you discovered your mother was Saint Blossom. I was there when they lowered Aunt Nadeshiko into her grave. You can't tell me the Saint is back, Sakura, when I know for a fact that it's impossible!"

The elevator dinged before they opened. Sakura didn't speak as she pushed the wheelchair and its occupants to the building's entrance. "Sakura-chan…" Tomoyo started.

"The Saint is back," Sakura lifted her chin resolutely. "Saint Star will continue Saint Blossom's work."

And Tomoyo understood. As her driver lifted her from the chair to place her in the backseat, Tomoyo saw the determination and lingering sadness in her friend's eyes. It wasn't just helping people by stealing what people needed. It was about remembering Nadeshiko and the good she accomplished. This was important enough to Sakura that she would be willing to break into houses and evade the police. So no matter what Tomoyo said, she wouldn't be able to change Sakura's mind.

She rolled the window down. "I get it," Tomoyo said with a smile. She offered Sakura a small rectangle box. "Just be safe, okay?"

Nodding, Sakura waving good-bye as the car drove away. She opened the box and Sakura smiled. Inside was a cute pendant of a gold five-pointed star encircled by a pink ring. White wings framed the two sides and a fine chain added a finishing touch. Inside was also a note written in her friend's hand.

_Wear this._

**_"It's much too early to be under the covers, everyone. Mokona-chan here with the latest news. Apparently Night Magician has returned the Kobayashi glass bowl! The Magician wins again. Will the Saint let this one stand? Word out is that she is a _****brand new_ thief. Saint Star, not Saint Blossom. What's the connection? You'll know when I do. So just sit back and enjoy. The fun is just beginning. Mokona-chan, signing off."_**

* * *

A/N: Thank you so much to _The Unknown, LadyCrazyMonkeyPants, tearsfalldownmycheeks, Aurioca, MoonlightShadowHostess, IndigoShortCake, blackanimefan, Lily887787, _and_ :D _for reviewing. Your comments always inspire me to write more!


	3. Event 2 The Jewelry Shop Showdown

**_"Ohayoo, minna!_****_ Mokona-chan here with the latest news. Seems like the battle between thieves is still going strong. The score is now up three for three: while Night Magician escaped with the "Demon & Angel" painting, the Pandora Gem, and the stage curtains from the campus theatre, Saint Star made off with the Blue Meteorite gemstone, the Shinomiya wedding veil, and Tama the lizard. Has Star taken some pointers from Blossom? Because our new saint has uncovered a corrupt jeweler, stopped a forced marriage, and saved a missing pet. I don't know about you, but I'm liking this thief more and more. Maybe it has to do with the fact that Night Magician has yet to return the missing red curtains? Has our good thief gone bad? Will CLAMP School ever get their curtains back? Only time will tell. You'll know when I know."_**

Eriol Hiiragizawa was slipping the knot of his deep green tie up his neck when he spotted a dark-haired cat waiting patiently in the mirror. "Sorry for the wait, Spinel," the first year said. "Let's get you across the wall, shall we?" Taking its cue, Spinel leapt from the balcony to a large protruding tree branch, strolling on its four paws across the way. Eriol followed, careful not to soil his uniform as he crossed from the back gardens of his house to the back gardens of his neighbor. He stopped as far as the brick wall, sitting on the partition as he waited.

Spinel, on the other hand, landed on the veranda of the second floor. The cat did not stop once until having reached destination- Tomoyo Daidouji's lap.

Tomoyo smiled, putting down her hairbrush to tickle the chin of her guest. "Good morning to you too, Spinel." The feline purred. Maneuvering her wheelchair onto the veranda, her smile grew even wider. Eriol waved from his spot. In response, Tomoyo lifted Spinel from her lap to show that indeed she made across safe.

Spinel happened to be a stray kitten Eriol found on one of his Night Magician missions. Knowing well that Tomoyo would love to have a friend, Eriol brought the feline animal. But Spinel stubbornly decided her home would be both houses, so Tomoyo and Eriol just got used to having a cat over every other week.

"Don't steal anything," Tomoyo teased. Smirking, Eriol reached over to pluck a morning glory. Shaking her head, Tomoyo turned to Spinel. "Let's get you some breakfast," Tomoyo coddled, turning back into the house.

Eriol plucked a few more to make a bouquet when he heard a voice. "I thought you weren't going to come over today," said Kaho Mizuki as she walked along the garden, a warm coffee in her hand.

Smiling, Eriol deftly jumped from the wall and landed on the lush grass of the garden. "For you," he offered the live-in teacher the morning glory bouquet.

Almost blushing, she accepted the flowers, lifting them to her nose delicately. "Didn't you say there was something early you had to do at school today?" Kaho reminded him.

"Had to say good morning to you first," Eriol grinned as he climbed back over the wall. Kaho smiled, sniffing the bouquet once more as she turned back into the Daidouji Manor.

This was odd, because there was no early Student Council meeting. Syaoran walked into his classroom 2-C much later and stopped immediately. A buddy slapped him on the back in greeting, but he barely mumbled a response. Something was definitely off; the detective in him knew it. But Syaoran couldn't figure it out as he placed his bag on his desk.

Rika Sasaki greeted him warmly from the desk next to his. "Good morning, Syaoran-san." Then she noticed his pensive look. "Is everything okay?"

"I'm not sure yet," he mindlessly answered as he reached into desk. His fingers touched something unfamiliar, and curiously the detective pulled out a white calling card.

"Tonight, at 8 pm, the Night Magician will retrieve the Polar Tear diamond from the CLAMP Jewelry Shop." For a moment he just stared at the note. As much as Syaoran hated to acknowledge that the thief had morals, Night Magician was a creature of habit. He never stole anything without returning the item from his last heist. Then —it clicked. The classroom had a new _red _carpet. That itself was strange, because the school opted for white tiled floors instead of a comfy, padded one.

"Sasaki-san, go get a teacher." The nun-in-training nodded without question and left the room. Raising his voice in a loud tone of authority, he ordered the rest of the class to wait outside. When everyone had followed compliantly, Syaoran dug his phone out of his pocket. Kneeling down to finger a corner of the carpet, he said into the phone, "It's me. I found the school curtain."

* * *

The first bells were ringing as Sakura ran to her classroom. Slowing down, she noticed in puzzlement the crowd around classroom 2-C. _What happened?_ She mouthed to Rika, who smiled and started walking her way when the late bell sounded. They exchanged apologetic looks before Sakura slipped into her own classroom to avoid being marked tardy.

"Barely made it, once again," Fanren grinned when Sakura settled into her seat. The brunette returned a rueful smile: it seemed no matter what school she went to, she would always be almost late.

"What happened to the class next door?" Sakura whispered as the teacher went over announcements.

Fanren gave a quiet laugh. "Night Magician used the curtain as a carpet for class 2-C." Sakura's mouth dropped open in surprise. "Being as that he had to move all the desks, the police are looking for a new set of fingerprints and checking if anything else is lost. I doubt they're going to find any, though."

Leaning back into her chair, Sakura just had to grin. Even though Night Magician was her rival, she had give him credit. The fellow thief had his good points. He was proving to be a lot of fun. But Saint Star was better, and tonight's heist would prove it.

Syaoran was walking to the campus theatre with the curtains in hand (which unfortunately did not produce any clues) when the huge crowd attracted his attention. Moving through the crowd, he saw first-hand the audacity of the other thief. Tied to the entrance of the doors were giant, multi-colored balloons of different shapes and colors. It was a direct challenge to the Magician, of course. The Saint counted on the fact that Night Magician returned his items, so at the scene of the crime, she left a calling card. Or maybe this just proved the theory that those two were working together, because why else would she (or he, Syaoran had yet to be sure) leave something that connected her to another thief?

And he was right: the white star-shaped card taped to the largest balloon had to be proof. "At 8:00 pm, I will steal the Electra tiara at the CLAMP Jewelry Shop. —Saint Star."

**_"Breaking news!_****_ Moko-chan here to give an update. Bring out the party favors everyone, because our good thief is still good. The curtains were thankfully returned, but the story of how it was found is _****not_ as scandalous as the one I have. Tonight will be the first of many: Night Magician and Saint Star will be putting on a performance at the _same_ time and at the _same_ place. But is this a showdown or a joint venture? Wouldn't we all like to know?"_**

_Forgive me Lord, for the tricks I have up my sleeves,_ Sakura prayed silently. Then she stepped out of the confessional, completely dressed in the rose-colored outfit. Sakura's long auburn hair gathered into a single ponytail with a blue bow to offset the red. She grinned, "Showtime!"

Rika opened the jewelry case. "Don't forget to wear this," she reminded as moved in to attach Tomoyo's gift around the thief's neck. Sakura smiled as she fingered the star charm. "Remember, Night Magician will be there as well, so security will be tighter," Rika told her. "Be careful." For a solemn moment, the two clasped hands to say together, "May the good Lord watch over us and keep us." Then Sakura tied her mask on and bounded out of the church.

Saint Star was ready to go.

"The cake was delicious as always, Tomoyo-san," Eriol praised, once again setting down his spoon on an empty plate. "But now I'm afraid I have to leave."

Tomoyo's heart swelled with the praise, but her smile dimmed as she recalled his next heist. "Hi-kun," she called softly, hesitating. Usually she would never discuss his methods, on the other hand things were now different.

On a side note, she was inwardly glad he chose to wait when all she did was say his name.

"Does it always have to be this way?" she asked him. "Couldn't there be other means of returning the items that the original Night Magician stole?" And by 'other means' she meant _safer_.

The look on his face was grave. Eriol considered the exquisite diamond hidden safely away in one of the secret rooms of the Reed Manor- the _real_ Polar Tear diamond that his uncle Clow Reed had taken as the first Magician. Meanwhile, a replica so artfully crafted by Uncle Clow rested on display at the CLAMP Jewelry Shop and no one knew the difference. Eriol shook his head. "No," he said, almost forlornly. "If the Magician stole them, then he will return them."

It was the least Eriol could do for Uncle Clow, who died as Night Magician. When the man wasn't thieving, he had served as a good father figure to Eriol while he lived. It was a duty Eriol fulfilled unquestioningly. Yet Eriol understood the thrill of performing his magic talents, defying moral principles, dancing on danger. Playing around with the detective wasn't his only satisfaction.

Tomoyo conceded once again. "Just be safe," she pleaded, just before he smiled and slipped out into silence.

Night Magician, too, was ready to go.

* * *

One… two… THREE!

"No!" Syaoran shouted as the entire Jewelry Shop plunged into darkness. His men were falling into chaos. "Stay calm! Stick to your teams! Team 1, guard the diamond! Team 2, protect the tiara!" At least he got permission from his mother to add another team, but they too were idiots.

"Everyone go after the tiara!" another voice commanded. Syaoran stared in shock at Mr. Kaido, the storeowner. Was he stupid too? That would leave the diamond unattended!

When the police force looked at each other confused, Syaoran growled out their orders, knowing he would have to spell it out for them. "Ignore him! Stay in your positions!"

Kaido looked offended. "If _you_ won't protect the tiara, then _I _will!" he spat out, running up the stairs. "I spent years swindling them out of that tiara, I'm not going to let some run-of-the-mill thief take it from me!"

_What?!_ Syaoran thought immediately when he realized what the storeowner said.

"Right!" Saint Star said to herself as headed towards the display room. "You can't get away with that. The good Lord sees everything!" She grinned; Kaido was going to get exactly what he deserved. Slipping past the security, she finally reached the glass case. "What…?" she whispered.

The display case was empty.

"Where are you going?" Syaoran hissed to the storeowner as he caught up to him a few flights up. The detective wisely filed away the fact he was dealing with another corrupt jeweler, _once again_. "The tiara's in the display room!"

"No it's not," Kaido said smugly, still running up the stairs. "I hid the tiara on the roof. There's construction going on, she'll never be able to find it." When they burst through the door, Syaoran had to admit the slimy bastard was right. With repairs going on, the place was a mess. He was careful to not go too close to the edge, it was apparent a new railing needed to be installed.

"Commander!" Teams 1 and 2 burst through the door as well. "We're here!"

Unleashing his glare, Syaoran furiously asked, "What are you doing here? I said, stay in your positions!"

One timid voice chose to speak up. "You ordered to follow you and protect the tiara. On the speakerphone."

"I didn't-!" Syaoran snapped. Realization came through. "The Magician tricked you. He's good with impersonations."

"The diamond!" Kaido exclaimed in horror and left the rooftop in a hurry. The detective and the police followed him through the door- all except one. A young man dressed in the outfit of the police force was left behind. Night Magician smirked because it was getting almost too easy.

Yet the door opened, revealing a scowling detective. "Should've known," he muttered.

Night smiled grandly. "Good evening, Detective Li," he said, polite as always.

"Give me the diamond, Night Magician," ordered Syaoran as he closed the door behind him and personally placed himself as the blockade. "I've got men surrounding all the exits."

"I'm sorry for the trouble," he apologized.

"Hup!" a voice interrupted the congenial conversation while a red cape and blue ribbon flipped over the edge of the balcony edge. Saint Star landed neatly on her feet. "Hello, boys," she greeted with a winning smile after she considered her new companions.

"How-?" Syaoran sputtered.

"There is an open window on the floor below," Night told him. Turning to the female he said, "Good evening, I believe this the first time we've met."

Star looked surprised at the polite reception. Another quality about the Magician that pleased her. "But not the first we've heard each other," she grinned back. "It was nice meeting you. Sorry, but excuse me," she said as backed away.

"The tiara," Syaoran realized, instinctively following her. He was too late though, as he witnessed her grin as soon as she found it.

She mocked him, placing the tiara on her head after removing her ribbon. "Perfect fit." All the while, her mind raced. What was the vice president doing here?

"It's not yours," Syaoran lunged for the object.

Ducking swiftly, she retorted, "It's not Kaido's either. Give me one reason I should give it to you."

"I'd return it to the proper owners," Syaoran promised. "That's more than I can say than you," he bit out, lunging for the tiara again.

Star flipped out of the way safely, but the detective reached too far. The momentum carried him over the edge, Syaoran inwardly groaning as his feet no longer touched solid ground. He felt sick to the stomach as he realized it was a long way down. "No!" Star gasped as she first watched him fall. Acting entirely on impulse, she raced after him, jumping off the ledge to catch him.

Night ran to the edge as well, holding his breath. It wasn't supposed to be this way. No one was supposed to get hurt. He breathed a little easier when Star acted quickly and brought out her getaway tools. Large, multicolored balloons were brought seemingly out of nowhere, keeping the thief afloat. "Hold on," she whispered, struggling to keep one arm around Syaoran while the other hand held onto her balloons. Syaoran said nothing.

She wasn't built for this. Star had no physical strength; her body was better at flexibility. As she tightened her hold on her classmate she grimaced. She wouldn't be able to keep this up very long. Something would have to give.

Pop!

"Get back here! You're not getting away!" Kaido cried as he brandished a gun. "Give me back the tiara!"

Star winced as another bullet punctured a balloon, causing her to slip. The two dipped dangerously. Syaoran cursed. "Kaido," he hissed.

They were going to drop. Night pulled out one of his special playing cards, aimed and threw. Kaido fired just as the gun was knocked out of his hands. "What?!" Grabbing the fallen pistol Kaido spun around to catch the satisfied smirk. He shot again, catching the tail of the Magician's cape as the thief disappeared.

Unfortunately, the stray bullet hit a balloon especially close to Star's head. She gasped when the mini-explosion startled her, surprising her into letting go. On reflex Syaoran pulled her closer as they fell a lucky short distance to the ground. Together they tumbled down a hill, under and over each other, until they came to a stop at the level bottom.

"Argh," Star grumbled into Syaoran's shoulder. This wouldn't have happened if he wasn't here. Why was the vice president always showing up unexpected? At least the danger was gone and they were safe.

Then she realized they'd landed in an embarrassing position where she was on top. Time to get off. Tilting her head a little to take a good look at him, she said, "Are you ok-"

Syaoran, who was about to ask the same question, froze. At that exact moment, his face turned to hers at the worst possible moment, his lips meeting something completely unexpected.

It was their first kiss.

* * *

Tomoyo stared blankly at the giant cross hanging from the ceiling in the front of the church. The symbol didn't serve to calm her fears. Two of her most important people were in danger last night, and there had to be a gun involved. What else would explain the hole she found in the cape Hi-kun asked her to mend? At least neither of them was hurt, unless you count for the minor scrapes and bruises Sakura received. Tomoyo couldn't help but worry when every other night they risked getting caught to fulfill their duties. Was this the way it would end up every time they became Night and Star? What if one day it turned for the worse?

Rika joined her at the pew. "Tomoyo-san, how can I help you?" she asked with a gentle smile.

The dark-haired girl turned to the nun-in-training, grateful for the listening ear. "I have a confession to make."

* * *

_A/N: Thank you so much to _Lily887787, LadyCrazyMonkeyPants, Neco-chan, StarAngel02, da1wholuvanime, _and _AnimeManga4evah _for reviewing. I love reading your comments!_

_Lily887787, LadyCrazyMonkeyPants, StarAngel02, & da1wholuvanime: well, here's the next chapter. Hope the next one doesn't take as long!_

_Neco-chan__: Thank you!_

_AnimeManga4evah: Yup, this story is loosely based it on Saint Tail, but I added her rival as a twist. I mention it on my profile, so if you want more details, check it out!_


	4. Event 3 The Sweet Candy Date

There was a serene kind of beauty as Rika Sasaki lit two candles with the long matchstick. Watching on peacefully, Tomoyo followed the nun-in-training into prayer, bowing her head and clasping her hands together. After a moment of silence, Rika rose from her kneeling position to face Tomoyo.

"God shall watch over Eriol-san and Sakura-san," Rika told her with complete faith. Tomoyo nodded in thanks. "Night Magician and Saint Star have the Lord on their side."

The fears were abated for awhile, at least. "I only hate the fact that they're rivals," confessed Tomoyo. "Sakura-chan's competitive and Hi-kun has his pride; if it weren't this way they could be good friends."

Considering this, Rika suggested, "Perhaps they don't have be rivals at all. Wouldn't it be much better if the Magician and Saint were allies?"

"Having a friend in the profession would be safer," Tomoyo agreed and an idea sparked within her. "What they need is a chance to talk to each other... get things in the open," she mused as a slow smile reached her face. Working out the final details in her head, she looked up to the sister-in-training.

"Sasaki-san, I have a plan. I will need your help."

**_"This just in. Star and Night yet again pulled off another heist. In they went; out went the Tear and Tiara. Here is even better news: the police was able to apprehend a criminal for fraud and illegal possession of a gun. Forget a rumble tumble and let's go for friendship. Who doesn't say a Magician and Saint partnership isn't a great idea? But are these rumors true? Are they together or not? You'll know when Moko-chan knows!" _**

"Good morning," Eriol greeted his older twin cousins as he set the table for breakfast. Ruby and Nakuru Akizuki were completely identical twins- down to the same over-excited personalities- but the only difference was their hair. Ruby had colored her hair in a bright shocking pick while Nakuru remained with the natural chocolate brown. Together they made a demanding, intimidating force: not even Uncle Clow had been able to stop them.

"Did you see? Did you see?" Nakuru excitedly asked as she bounced in her seat.

"Un, they were gorgeous! So lovely!" Ruby turned to her sister with a grin. "Remember that fragrance?"

"Vividly," nodded Nakuru. "Remember when we ate them with the sugar cookies oji-chan made?"

"Oji-chan?" repeated Eriol, picking up parts off their off-tangent conversations. "Uncle Clow?" Immediately the twins stopped their chatter, both looking extremely guilty. Almost sighing, Eriol said, "Alright, out with it. What is it and when did Uncle Clow steal it?"

Launching into an explanation together, Ruby started, "It was beautiful and we wanted it, so we asked oji-chan to get it-"

"-there was a handsome prince with a love that could not be contained, so a bed of roses sprang from his grave-" Nakuru chattered alongside her.

"-but we didn't want the one oji-chan grew because it wasn't as lovely-" continued Ruby.

Nakuru swooned: "-and his beloved princess made a jam out of the rose petals-"

"-so oji-chan stole it and replaced the roses with the one he grew!"

"-and that's how Night Magician's first caper went!"

"I see," Eriol nodded slowly. "So, the 'Sweet Candy' roses at the CLAMP Botanical Gardens?"

"Yeah!" Nakuru nodded exuberantly. "But no one knows about it."

"'Cuz oji-chan didn't send a calling card then," Ruby explained. "He wasn't planning to turn into a regular thief."

"But we changed his mind, didn't we?" grinned Nakuru to her twin. "Oji-chan couldn't say no."

"I'm thinking we should make rose jam in his honor!" Ruby suggested. "Let's make some biscuits to go with it..."

Eriol simply smiled to himself as he left the dining room to a non-descript hall. Pushing gently on a wall, it fell back to a secret room. It was a rich gallery of stolen items and countless fakes: memorabilia of Night Magician. Something brushed against his leg, and Eriol chuckled to himself when he discovered it was only Spinel. He reached down to stroke her, murmuring, "I thought you were over at Tomoyo-san's..." Fingers brushed on a collar around the wild feline's neck but he didn't question it.

Eriol found what he was looking for: the glass case lined with velvet with a glistening diamond in the center. Opening the display case he replaced the genuine Polar Tear with the counterfeit diamond that he had stolen from the night before. Slipping the real jewel into his pocket, he filtered over ideas in how to return in. At least this time there was no hurry to give the diamond back; stealing the roses for his next heist would be discreet. But where was the real…?

Eriol left the secret room as the thought occurred to him, and on the way to the manor's gardens he grabbed the Gardens Magazine. In the back of the gardens he compared the roses of his garden to the glossy photos of the magazine. They were one and the same all right. To think all this time the 'Sweet Candy' roses were growing in his back yard!

"Good morning," a voice smiled.

Almost startled, Eriol was glad to see Kaho from the other side of the brick wall. "Good morning," he responded with a charming smile, hiding the magazine behind his back. "Kaho-san, would you like to accompany me 'Sweet Candy' roses exhibit?"

* * *

"Good work everyone! See you next week; have a fun weekend!" PE teacher and cheerleader coach Yukie Kimura said as she waved off the team from practice.

Sakura took a big gulp of water to cool down as Fanren wiped her face with a towel. "So why have you been avoiding my brother?" She casually asked.

After gulping to quickly the water went down the wrong pipe. Coughing, Sakura fought down the blush that rose to her face. "I haven't been avoiding him!"

"Little brother!" Fanren called when she spotted him across the hall. Sakura froze when she caught sight of him too, and out of instinct, she turned and ran the other way.

"Where is she going?" said Syaoran when he reached Fanren, glancing after Sakura's long braided hair.

Fanren half-smiled to herself, realizing the sudden retreat a guilty flag. "Oh, Sakura-chan had something to," she waved off flippantly. Then she gave her little brother an once-over. "Since when do you ask about someone from the cheerleading team?"

A slow smile reached her lips as she watched him look up, slightly confused. "What?" he said. Fanren shook her pretty little head, knowing full well about _his_ dense head. Looks like she has a little matchmaking to do…

* * *

"…and so the heartbroken princess took the roses from the prince's grave and made a jam out of the petals. She ate the rose jam faithfully every day until she died, remaining true to the man she loved," Eriol narrated as he helped Kaho down the stone steps of the CLAMP Gardens.

The tall red-haired live-in teacher smiled softly. "That is such a romantic story. Heartrending, but romantic. Are these the roses?"

Eriol couldn't help but smile at the way her eyes lit up at the sight of the flowers. Kaho held a charming quality; a comfortable atmosphere that simply enveloped her surroundings. "They're gorgeous," she said as she delicately tilted a stem for a sniff. "I wish I could take some home."

"That could be arranged," Eriol said with a wry smile.

So, about five hours later with a timely distraction from his guilt-ridden twin cousins, a sneaky switch between rose bushes (coupled with the return of the genuine Polar Tear), and a few more precious moments with Kaho Mizuki, he presented her with a dozen stems of Clow's reproduction of the 'Sweet Candy' roses.

"One more for good luck?" Kaho teased and he obliged. She thanked him for inviting her to the exhibit as he dropped her off at the Daidouji Manor.

Tomoyo had just finished her leg exercises –her doctor constantly reminded that even though her paralysis occurred from the waist down, there was still a possibility the feeling could come back. Even though the legs weren't being used, the muscles still needed to be stretched. "Wow, who are the flowers from?" she asked the woman she practically considered to be her sister.

"From Hiiragizawa," and Tomoyo's face brightened like the pale moon from a dark night. "Shall I put these in a vase?"

"No need," Tomoyo took the roses eagerly. "I can do that. You should go rest; you seem tired." Feeling giddy, she trimmed the ends and touched each rose with reverence before placing them carefully in a hand-picked vase.

Kaho, on the other hand, discreetly took the thirteenth rose and stuck it in a simple glass filled with water. She touched the soft pink petals for one last time, knowing that even if she left the flower on her bedside it would still wither and die away. But she left it as it was, locking truth away in a little box, waiting for the day when the last petal would drop.

Meanwhile, a thought occurred to the pleased Tomoyo as she surveyed her handiwork of the dozen roses in a vase. Wheeling herself to her room, she focused on the large computer screen that was currently running a web search.

Keyword: Night Magician.

Tomoyo browsed through all the articles that had popped up, but not one connected the Magician to the same 'Sweet Rose' exhibit held almost ten years ago. In fact, the original Magician started his stint after the exhibit left town. Clow's exploits as Night were numerous, ranging from the theft of Duklyon costumes from the theatre department to the wacky kidnapping of a world renowned chef.

Then Spinel jumped onto her lap and Tomoyo smiled. Unlatching the collar around the feline's neck, a pendant with an ornate cord, she plugged it into the computer. "A mini camera that snaps a picture every ten seconds…" she explained to Spinel as the images loaded one by one. Finally the treasure load appeared- the items in Night's secret vault. "...one of Daidouji Inc.'s best work, isn't it?" The last picture appeared on screen.

Tomoyo smirked. "Perfect."

**_"Mokona-chan thinks it has been unnaturally quiet today. Where are the robberies? Our good little thieves? No news is just boring news. Well, in other updates, the Botanical Gardens have seen the only action they'll ever see today. Two sexy bunnies rampaged around the gardens; or didn't you know Halloween was coming early this year. No damage done, except the quick return home of the 'Sweet Candy'. Just wait another ten years to see the rose exhibit. You know you want to. Until next time, this is Moko-chan signing off!_**

A/N: Thank you so much to _LadyCrazyMonkeyPants, Neco-chan, Thimble, girlpresses, Lily887787, StarAngel02, Skitty-san _and _tearsfalldownmycheeks _for reviewing. They always make my day!

Skitty-chan: Nope, (grin) still lots more to come!

Lily887787 & tearsfalldownmycheeks: I love triangles and plot twists. What did you think of this chapter and the relationships hinted?


	5. Event 4 The Museum Holiday, part one

"So let me get this straight," said Sakura, class rep of 2-B, as she asked the high school treasurer. "We regularly go on spontaneous holidays at this school?"

Eriol smirked as the two rounded the school hallway and headed out the door into a courtyard. "CLAMP School is known for its parties," he shrugged. "Whenever the Chairwoman feels like it, like tomorrow in honor of the museum donation… so it's our job as representatives to inform the masses."

"Well," Sakura grinned as she motioned with the pink-colored flyers in her hands. "The museum field trip sounds like a fun event." At that moment, Sakura looked across the gardens and noticed a white figure standing at the entrance of the Catholic Church. "Um, Hiiragizawa, I'll see you later, 'kay?"

She ran up to Rika, who was waiting in a nun-in-training habit. "Lost lamb?" she asked, breathless.

Rika nodded and pulled her friend into the church's confessional. "You've heard about the mermaid statue being donated to the school museum, right?"

"Yeah, it's a school holiday tomorrow because of the Maiden."

"On the Maiden's forehead is a legendary jewel called the Star Gem," whispered Rika seriously. "For security purposes, the owner had a fake gem made. Unfortunately, the wrong copy was given to the police for safekeeping." Sakura gaped speechlessly.

"This is a job for Saint Star, ne?"

Meanwhile, Eriol caught up with Syaoran the high school VP, who was grumbling to himself. "Detective troubles again?"

"Tonight, at 8 pm, the Night Magician will steal the Star Gem from CLAMP School Museum," recited Syaoran. He exhaled loudly. "The president excused me from the preparations, because the Chairwoman put me on duty tonight."

"Maybe the Magician's trying to liven up your evening," grinned Eriol. Syaoran glared at him.

Then the two stopped short. "Night's apparently not the only entertainment this evening," Eriol said dryly.

On the school's large billboard it said: "At 8:00pm, I will retrieve the Star Gem at CLAMP School Museum. –Saint Star."

**_"And Mokona-chan is back! This just in: the Maiden with its Star Gem-studded forehead will be donated to CLAMP School. That means holiday, everyone! Intel also reports that the Gem is on the hit list of… wait for it… _both_ of our thieves! That's right, minna! Saint Star and Night Magician are both coming after the same item. Who do you think will succeed? Star? Night? Or is it a partnership after all? Call in, listeners!"_**

_Forgive me Lord, for the tricks I have up my sleeves,_ Sakura prayed from the shadows of a tree. Reaching up to secure her mask, she whispered, "Showtime!"

In another tree, balancing on another branch, Eriol glanced at the second hand of his pocket watch and put his black top hat on. "One… two… three!" With a snap of his gloved fingers, the lights of the museum shut down.

"Right on time," smirked the Saint as she steadied herself on the window's ledge. Pulling out a lock pick, she started working on the window's bolt. "Don't know why you're such a showoff-" She blinked when the lights flickered back on.

"Backup electricity," noted the Magician with a smile as he descended the emergency stairwell. "You're improving, Detective Li."

Everything was going according to plan, observed Syaoran from his vantage point. "Stay in position," he ordered into the receiver. Then behind him came a distinct purr. Whirring around, Syaoran glared, "You!"

Sitting on the bordering wall was the orange-colored tomcat. On reflex the detective stroked his already healed cheek. With its little beady eyes the cat regarded him idly, the tail lazily flicking back and forth. Ever so carefully, the little eyes shifted focus to the boy's blue school jacket that was strewn aside.

The commander glanced back at the animal and recognition struck. As he reached for the jacket, Kero moved faster and grabbed the jewel pouch lightning fast. "Get back here!" Syaoran shouted after Kero running off with the quarry.

Star, who was waiting by the window ledge, grinned as Kero appeared. "Wonderful job, oh mighty Cerberus," she praised as replaced the velvet purse with a takoyaki ball. She took out the Gem and smiled, then returned it to the pouch. "Now all we have to do is switch them, and the owner won't get in trouble for making a mistake."

As Kero devoured the treat, Star grinned. "Keep the window open for me, 'kay Kero-chan?"

Meanwhile, the Magician carefully pried the Star Gem off the ice statue's forehead. "I'm sorry," he murmured. "But I'll return the real one soon enough."

* * *

At that moment a lithe figure moved in the darkness of the Hiiragizawa secret room. Silent feet moved across the floor without a sound, stepping quickly and quietly. All the other glass cases were bypassed, except for one. The genuine Star Gem had been left uncovered and open in its display case. Open and ready for the taking.

And so the Gem was taken, the thief disappearing into the shadow of the night.

* * *

Then all hell went loose.

"Now!" Detective Li snapped into his phone, commanding an officer to implement the next the step. Inside the Museum, safety bells went off and the inner gates started to close. One vault door in particular locked a marble statue in.

Shoot, Night thought as he hit the heavy door to no avail. Glancing to the thermostat, he grabbed the end of the cape as watched the degrees drop lower.

Shoot, thought Star as she stood on the other side. She pulled out an electronic device and placed on the security lock. 0… the first of the five-digit password appeared as the device attempted to decode the lock.

7… She tapped her foot anxiously as she contemplated her rival. He must have stolen the gem by now. 7… How would she switch the gem now? Did he leave? Was he still in there? 3… _Come on_, she pleaded, waiting for the last number to come up. But there came a noise in the distance and hastily she discharged the equipment, hiding.

"Alright," Syaoran said as he punched in the password in the keypad. From behind the corner, Sakura frowned. Again, what was the Vice President doing here? "We have a thief in there. Be on guard, everyone," he told his troop.

Opening the door slowly, darkness spilled out. Syaoran cursed at the magic trick. "Lights," he spoke into the receiver as they warily walked in. Something went past him and he grabbed only air. "Lights!" he repeated angrily.

Immediately the electricity came back on and the white police uniforms were bathed in the glow. "My mistake," deadpanned the solitary blue-clad officer.

"The Magician!" shouted Syaoran. "Get him!"

The policemen grabbed the man in the blue uniform, but Night was too much of a gentleman to put up a struggle. He simply smiled at the detective in charge as they cuffed his hands. Triumph in his glare, Syaoran removed the gem from the breast pocket.

Discreetly Night waved his hands.

"Ow!" A long and skinny red and blue ribbon out of nowhere slapped Syaoran on the wrist.

"I'll take that, thank you," Star grinned as slid across the floor to grab the falling gem. Rolling into a crouching position she pulled out her gymnastic ribbon again, this time whipping it upwards. When it had secured on a bar above, she jumped, using the momentum to escape out of a ceiling window.

"After her!" ordered Syaoran. He turned around to the group that detained Night. He frowned. "Where's the Magician?"

Breaking out of their stunned wonder of the Saint's escape, the officers stared at the remaining handcuffs. How-?

Running silently across the corridor, the red and blue dressed thief headed to the second floor window where a tomcat was waiting. Then Star realized- she looked down at her hands where one gem was in the left and another in her right. She groaned: she forgot to switch them!

When she looked up, she didn't notice the simultaneous flash coming from both jewels. _60… 59… 58…_

Turning around to go back, the Saint stopped. Before her was an endless hall; she turned around again and the passage continued further. An endless corridor. "What?" She whispered to herself. Wasn't there a corner somewhere? Stubbornly she plowed ahead.

From the shadows a flock of doves flew directly at her, surprising Star. Something bumped against her and she let out a yelp. As the wings and feathers cleared, a clear view of a black cape could be seen.

_37… 36… 35…_

"No!" Night heard right before a ribbon grasped his ankle and tripped him. Flipping onto his back he aimed his cards at her.

Letting go of his foot, Star twirled the ribbon in a circle as a shield from the deck. Catching sight of the other thief running away, she pocketed the ribbon and ran after him. Gaining enough force the talented girl pushed off the balls of her feet, tucking her knees into her chest. Completing a triple front flip, she landed in front of Night.

Green and blue glanced at each other cautiously from behind their masks. Tentatively they noticed the gem in the other thief's hands. Which one was the real one?

_3… 2… 1! _

"It's best you stop now."

"Because this gem is a fake."

"Both gems are fake," and the two thieves stared at their respective gems emitting the mechanical voice. Then the two stared at the other gem.

"I have the authentic Star Gem," spoke Night's jewel.

"You might as well stop," said Star's jewel.

"Since I know who you are:"

"Eriol Hiiragizawa."

"and Sakura Kinomoto."

Cerulean and emerald met once again in disbelief.

* * *

A/N: Thank you so much to _NailBunnyDeadBunny__, Lily887787, epobbp, tearfalldownmycheeks, Nadja100, black anime fan, StarAngel02, Yukimura-san, LadyCrazyMonkey, Y.C.A.T, chikis, Thimble, _and _iloveapplejuice_for reviewing! I'll never give up this story because of you guys!

Yukimura-san: Yup, Tomoyo-chan is up to something. More in the next chapter.

Chikis: Unfortunately, it's just Syaoran's twin sister Fanren playing matchmaker (for now). Tomoyo & Rika are concerned with the thieves.

Thimble: Yay for happy!Clamp buttons! (:

iloveapplejuice: *grin* I too am a fan of Saint Tail!

Lily887787, tearsfalldownmycheeks, black anime fan, Y.C.A.T.: My goodness, everyone wants E/S. We'll see. Don't lose hope yet!


End file.
